Dreams of night
by fire breathing phoenix
Summary: The final battle arrives and leaves Hermione with more scars than she likes to let on. Will she find someone to help her? Set during their seventh year at Hogwarts. HGDM


Author: Fire Breathing Phoenix

Title: Dreams of Night

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me or I'd have loads of money and wouldn't be in debt at Uni. The plot however, that I did think of.

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first HP fan fic. I've written short stargate ones before but I think this ones going to be long. I'll try to update soon but till then please tell me what you think even if it sucks. Anyway I've written it as if HBP never happened cos I didn't like it and its set in their last year, so on with the story…

xxxxxx

**Dreams of Night**

September first had come around again and Hogwarts students gathered on platform 9 ¾ where the train waited pouring steam up into the air. Nervous first years glanced around while returning students searched for friends to reunite with after the summer. Owls protested at being cooped up in a cage and parents tried to make sure their children hadn't forgotten anything and called goodbye as they disappeared into carriages.

Among these students rushing about, three stood quietly saying a quick goodbye to the adults that accompanied them, before they found a compartment near the end of the train where they could sit together. They were glad to be returning, it had been a very busy summer.

What had started as Harry's welcoming committee at the end of their sixth year had turned into constant defence lessons. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be prepared for what he now knew was to come, and even while he was at Privot Drive members of the order would visit in secret at night to continue his education. His aunt and uncle never noticed since whoever visited cast a silencing charm on Harry's room and it was not like them to notice how tired Harry became three days a week after training. Soon Harry got to leave for the burrow where training was even more intense but at least it was during the day so he could sleep. Hermione, Ron and Ginny also received training though not as much as Harry, they knew that if Harry was going to face the dark lord, they wanted to be stood right beside him. The summer past in a flash for all concerned and it was lucky that Hermione had completed their summer assignments early since the boys would never have had the time without her help. It was with a sombre mood that they had left for school that year. Voldermort was growing in strength and reports ad started to come in of casualties of war, it was only a matter of time until they finally faced him, little did they know it would be so soon.

Harry sat staring out at the blackness unable to make anything out as the train travelled north. Across from him Hermione and Ron sat bickering as usual although he had no idea what it was about this time. A sense of foreboding had come over him as the darkness had drawn in and he knew something either good or bad was about to happen.

The train shook from its usually smooth journey, stuttering as an unknown force pulled it to a halt. Ron and Hermione fell silent as worried expressions appeared however Harry felt calm, he knew what was happening and what he would have to do. The death eaters chasing him all summer had targeted the one place they knew he would have to be and Voldermort was near.

Glancing at his friends he saw their realisation as he calmly exited their compartment and went to get off the train. This was his fight and it was time it was finished.

The desolate moor land that the train had stopped in was basked in an eerie light. Ranks of the enemy lined the carriages and for the first time a hint of doubt appeared in his mind. So many death eaters, he couldn't take them all on when he had to face their leader.

Rough hands grabbed him from behind as two death eaters dragged him from the train and out onto the moor. He knew where he was being taken and a little relief filled him, he knew what to do here and ranks of death eaters wouldn't be standing in his way. The inexperienced ones that had him hadn't even taken his wand so slipping his hand into his pocket he prepared for battle.

As they approached a small group in black, Harry made his move. Pulling out his wand he stunned the two holding him, shooting spells at the group. It took a moment for them to notice him and by that time one of their number was already laying stunned on the floor. Harry finally saw them clearly, apart from the body on the floor there were three death eaters surrounding a man in a black cloak. Harry recognised the slited eyes from his nightmares as Voldermort turned to face him.

Auror training had taken its toll on Harry over the summer and he easily dodged the flash of red thrown by one of the hooded followers. Sending spells in return he dodged around the group waiting for good shots to appear and one by one the followers fell to the ground. Movement came from the train but no followers ran to help their master. Harry thought it was only a matter of time till they realised and he would be surrounded but a glance in their direction told a different story. Spells were being fired in every direction as the death eaters' battled students. Harry felt a rush of adrenalin, he wasn't alone.

Turning his attention back to the man in front of him they faced each other.

"Harry Potter, we meet again. I see your time has not been wasted this summer but it will not help you now boy." The young man in front of him looked perfectly calm, both knew that one of them would not walk away from this battle.

It was Harry who fired first trying to stun his opponent but Voldermort wasted no time in blocking it and sending the Crucio curse back. While Harry's spell was cast Voldermort was helpless since if they fired together their wands would connect and he didn't want that. Although both had researched the phenomenon, neither was comfortable with it and he knew it would lead to a battle of minds with the young man. Although he was confident he would win, Harry Potter was stronger than he liked to admit. Firing again and their luck was not with them as the beam of light connected the two wands. Both pulled their wand up breaking the connection, now was the time for Harry to make his move. His wand fell from his grasp and Voldermort laughed thinking of a surrender as Harry focused his mind. It wasn't for nothing that Harry's training had concentrated on control and now was the moment to put that into practice.

A fire burned within Harry, pure power with his mother's protection surrounding it and this was his focus. The fire had grown as he turned of age and trained his mind and this is what hit Voldermort as he cast his final spell at the boy who lived. The green flames enveloped him until screams were heard and the dark lord was no more.

Howls of pain were heard all over the battle field as dark marks burned off skin and the pupils finally managed to gain the upper hand in the fight.

It hadn't taken long for Ron and Hermione to figure out what was happening and the swirling of cloaks outside the train only stood to confirm it. Harry was nowhere to be found yet the two knew they would be joining the fight. It was then that Neville and Luna appeared wands out waiting for orders and soon other former DA members joined them all ready to fight. Hermione was amazed that they would actually help as she set up teams to take on different sections of the long line of death eaters. Ron would lead the end most team and her, the opposite end, hoping to meet in the middle as more of the enemy were taken out.

It was only minutes since Harry had been dragged from the train and the students were assembled. Hermione knew this was it, the final battle, it hardly seemed fair that they had yet to even finish Hogwarts.

Her team assembled around her.

"Okay guys listen in, there's going to be hundreds of death eaters out there but if we stick together we'll be fine. Don't let them get behind you, and make sure that when you deflect a spell it's away from other team members. Thank you so much for doing this, you're all amazingly brave" and with that she threw open the door and jumped from the train into a duel.

Her team was right behind her as they took on the death eaters standing in the darkness. They started in a circle facing out, each duelling when Hermione spotted familiar platinum blonde hair throwing orders around at the back of the line. Lucius Malfoy stood out as he ranted and raved at his fellow death eaters to get on with taking down these children.

Between spells Hermione had a chance to glace around. More people were emerging from the train to help from all houses not just Gryffindor and she was relieved. They had never stood a chance with just the few students from the DA but now they could fight.

She ducked to avoid yet another spell sent her way and realised she had become separated from her group. Cursing her own stupidity she attempted to locate them but failed miserably in the gloom of the battle field. Finally a spell connected and the Death eater in front of her fell to a stunning spell. Searching around for a new target she saw flashes of silver and green, she had never expected Slytherin to fight with them; most of their parents were the ones under the ominous hoods. It was at that moment she felt the wand tip at the back of her neck.

"Hello Mudblood" came the slippery voice in her ear.

xxxxx

that's it! Hope you liked it, please review


End file.
